


All They Needed

by letthisroadbemine



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I suddenly wanted to write this scene so I did, I swear I'm working on my other fics too, SO MUCH FLUFF, dear lord it's a cloud of fluff, how do you even write kisses help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthisroadbemine/pseuds/letthisroadbemine
Summary: A very short, fluffy one shot of the ending Dimya scene.





	All They Needed

Anastasia stood on the bridge, her chest heaving. She swallowed hard and caught her breath.

_There he was._

She wasn’t too late. She took a step forward, and the sound echoed into the dusk. Dmitry looked up. Instead of running to her like she’d expected, he remained sitting on his suitcase, shaking his head. She took another step towards him and opened her mouth, preparing what she would say. Instead, he cut her off.

“If you ever see me from a carriage again, don’t wave, don’t smile,” he started. “I don’t want to be in love with someone I can’t have for the rest of my life.”

_In love._  
Her heartbeat grew loud in her ears. _  
_

_He loved her._

True, she had known he had loved her before- when he had held her hands in his and nearly kissed her, when he had looked at her when she’d first entered the ballet,, when he had refused that reward… But now he had said it, and the sound hit hear ears like music. She stared at him, none of the words that flowed through her brain managing to break through her lips.

“Goodbye,” he continued, standing up and giving a bow, “Your Majesty.” Bending over, he grabbed the suitcase and started to walk away. ‘Oh, no you don’t!’ she thought.

“I always dreamed my first kiss would be in Paris with a handsome prince,” she burst. He stopped, swinging his arms up, then turned around.

“I’m not your prince... Anya,” he said to her.

_Stubborn._

She started to walk towards him, a smile painting itself into the corners of her mouth.

“The Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov would beg to disagree!” she announced, taking the suitcase and placing it at his feet. Climbing on top of it so that she matched his height, she looked him in the eyes and added, “Dima.”

Quickly, she gently placed her hands at his neck and pulled his face to hers. As her lips connected with his, she felt him stiffen in surprise, but he quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips were soft and warm, and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Electricity raced its way through her veins, her heartbeat was a tattoo in her ears. She felt as if sparks were exploding around her; her happiness was bursting through her chest, and the love she felt for him was spreading like a warmth throughout her.

As they softly separated, he gazed at her, a tender smile broadening onto his face.

He didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to. He simply lifted her into the air and nimbly set her down, offering her his arm. As she took it, his eyes met her own, and her heart fluttered in her chest.

All was well. She’d found Nana, she’d discovered who she was, and she had Dmitry, who loved her.

_He loved her, and she loved him, and that was all they needed._

 


End file.
